


Waves

by Eggspelliarmus



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, everyone's voice is the same to you, idk wtf is this im sorry, only your soulmate's voice is different, you instantly realise they are the one when you hear their voice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9552572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggspelliarmus/pseuds/Eggspelliarmus
Summary: Soulmate AUEveryone’s voice appears the same to you but only your soulmate’s voice is different. You realise that they are the one instantly when you hear their voice.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Waves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11252793) by [Eggspelliarmus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggspelliarmus/pseuds/Eggspelliarmus)
  * A translation of [Waves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11252793) by [Eggspelliarmus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggspelliarmus/pseuds/Eggspelliarmus). 



 

Newt wakes up at 7:00a.m. sharp, just like what he has done in the past, and carries on with his daily routine.

 

He finishes brushing his teeth and tending his personal hygiene at 7:10. At 7:30, he has already finished his breakfast consisting of English breakfast tea as well as traditional British breakfast – the same food and drinks every day.

 

It is always at 7:40 when he descends into his case to feed his diurnal creatures their first meal, as well as tending the newborns with suitable food – more often than not magically synthetic milk, and taking care of the sick ones.

 

He leaves the case at 8:45, after spending over an hour with his beloved animals. Then, he dresses up and prepares for apparition to MACUSA for his work as a consultant magizoologist, not forgetting to bring along his suitcase – locked of course, or else the niffler will be out again and causes massive chaos in the office of the Department of Magic Security.

 

Newt is not a man who is keen on following his schedule too tightly, if to be honest – no, he is obviously not that kind of person who is strict with following routines and turns fidgety without one. Sometimes he turns up late when there are magical beast sightings somewhere in town, disrupting his schedule as a result. But most of the time, he follows the same routine, the same schedule, the same route to Jacob’s bakery from Woolworth building after work, not even bothering to change it – not even a single bit.

 

Some people are unlike him: they have a special schedule; one consists of running around talking to strangers in order to see if they are their soulmates. They have no special daily routine like Newt does, but rather roaming freely until they eventually come across the one. It is a desirable life for many, especially for those who are keen on seeking for their special someone – just not what Newt has ever wanted.

 

So he keeps on with his routine every day, following his schedule, not bothering with the entire soulmate hunting.

 

Until that fateful day.

 

 

“How do you feel when you finally find your soulmate?” Newt finds himself sometimes wondering about it. He has never asked it, but Queenie’s ecstatic sharing regarding her discovery of her special someone answers his question. Perhaps having a friend who is capable of reading minds can ease his problem of not being bold enough to raise certain questions.

 

“It is a fascinating new experience when you hear a different voice for the first time in forever, like the door to a whole new world is suddenly opened up to you, granting you permanent entry,” Queenie replies, her voice monotonous and mechanic like many others, but the smile plastered on her face is undeniably a bright and cheerful one at the thought of her one true love.

 

The world is an amazing one with the soulmate mechanism. Everyone else’s voices appear to be the same one with no emotions and boring. It is therefore nearly impossible to detect human emotions through voices. However, Newt can arrive at the conclusion that Queenie is undeniably elated when it comes to the discussion regarding her soulmate, as seen from the constant upturn of her lips.

 

“You’re being dramatic,” Tina glances at her sister and comments – it is in fact, a friendly and loving look that she sends her beloved younger sister. Like Newt, she has not found her special someone – not yet.

 

“You’ll understand when you come across them,” Queenie virtually beamed with delight at the thought of Jacob, “Shush Teenie, let me continue. Before meeting the special someone, the world where everyone’s voice is virtually the same - dull and monotonous - as if you were living in a black and white movie, without even a dot of colour in sight. But when you finally hear the certain someone – your soulmate’s voice, the world magically becomes painted with colour, and everything turns so lively and so beautiful.”

 

Despite being witches and wizards themselves, the whole soulmate experience is still enchanting and somehow, magical for them. Everyone who has found their soulmates is delighted with the sudden change in their life – when their special someone burst into their life like a radiant ball of flame, talking to them with that oh so beautiful angelic voice of theirs.

 

Newt considers it to be rather sweet and lovely, as it is more often good than bad to find someone who you truly belong with, when he witnesses how elated Queenie has turned to be when she finally finds Jacob. It is such an endearing sight to behold when two of his friends flirt with each other in an extremely sweet manner. To be honest, Newt yearns for his special one to show up in order to fill the lonely spot in his heart, but he has never spared much thought on seeking for his soulmate personally.

 

Que sera, sera.

 

What will be, will be.

 

Had there been a true destiny waiting ahead for him, it would be there at the appropriate time and at the appropriate place. It is unnecessary for him to look for the one, like desperate high school girl looking for a dancing partner to the Christmas ball.

 

Besides, Newt is not entirely sure whether his soul mate will be able to withstand his frantic craze about magical creatures or his urge to chase around beasts every now and then. Who knows? He can end up to be the first one being ditched by his own soul mate. Ironic might it seems, Newt finds it extremely likely that even his own special one cannot tolerate his maniac love for the conservation and protection of magical beasts. Why look for the one when you can end up with a broken heart, which is extremely prone to happen with Newt’s case? Newt is brought up with the belief that he is less than anyone in this world, especially when he is the brother to war hero Thesus Scamander, whom everyone loves and embraces wholeheartedly. He is both looking forward and nervous about the prospects of finally meeting his soul mate one day.

 

It is true that Newt might be inclined towards the idea of waiting for his soul mate to turn up instead of seeking for them, but there are more reasons to add that explains why he is reluctant to look for them – his shyness. More keen on seeking animal comforts rather than contacting with human ones, Newt finds it unfeasible for him to run around and talking to strangers in order to see if they are the one – some people do that though. A lot of people have come up to him to strike up a conversation but they turn disappointed instantly when they realisee that he is not their special one. Seeing that he is shy and introverted, coupled with the fact that running around looking for his soulmates may lead to numerous disappointments within a day, Newt holds firm to the belief that it is better for destiny to catch up with him.

 

Eventually, fate catches up with him, and turning his life upside down – for good. His schedule is disrupted, but it is a nice disruption for him, something that he discovers eventually after meeting _him_.

 

 

Percival Graves has never pictured meeting his soulmate in such an awkward situation. Heck, he has never imagined meeting his special someone at all. Merlin’s beard, he is a fully grown adult man, not a second grade girl who is imagining her future wedding with that kid from third grade who plays soccer and is extremely good at sports, of course he is never going to imagine the scenario of him meeting his soulmate.

 

He is certain that his soulmate will never mind but he feels really ashamed of meeting his one true love under such circumstances.

 

Strapped to a chair with both of his hands tied up above his head to a string hanging from the ceiling, Percival Graves’ clothes are stained with blood and rotting of a rusty smell, with tears and cuts here and there on the dirty shirt – courtesy to Grindelwald. Worst still, he is covered in wounds and his jaw is beaten up swollen, with blood clots around his lips and a broken nose. He thinks he should be grateful that that twisted scum has not been sick enough to strip him off.

 

He looks like a masochist who has been engaged in an intense BDSM activity but left unattended after the events, damn it, even when he is fully clothed.

 

As the director of the Department of Magical Security, one of the best aurors in the history of the American wizarding world, Percival is more inclined towards the idea of him rescuing his one true love – his beautiful damsel in distress during one of the MACUSA missions that he is assigned by Picquery, instead of vice versa.

 

Especially when his one true love is a beautiful angel with freckles and bright sky blue eyes.

 

“Mr Graves?” after the influx of MACUSA aurors into the house that he is taken hostage in, the beautiful man asks. Percival’s eyes widen instantly upon hearing his voice, as he lets out a hoarse gasp.

 

“You are- ” the older man’s voice breaks off when the man in blue’s lips parts for a surprised exhalation, indicating that he realizes it as well.

 

They are soulmates.

 

And they have found each other.

 

 

“So, uh, it seems that we are so-soul-uh,” the man who has introduced himself as Newt fidgets uncomfortably at the mention of the word soulmate by the bed of Percival Graves at the hospital for magical injuries after the rescue. For some reasons unbeknownst to him, that arise with a warmth in the pit of his stomach, the director finds the magizoologist’s incapability to utter the word soulmate in front of his soulmate endearing and lovely.

 

“Soulmates, yes,” wincing at how ragged his voice has turned after months of isolation, the only words that he has to spit out are cursing and rude words reserved for Grindelwald and Grindelwald only, Percival quickly finishes Newt’s sentence, saving him from further embarrassment. Despite finding his newly found soulmate’s reaction adorable beyond belief and beyond compare, Percival is worried that if Newt’s blush deepens any further, his capillaries may burst from the high pressure of blood rushing through the dilated vessels.

 

“It’s-it’s alright if you don’t want me as your soulmate. Nobody can stand me anyway. They all hate me,” Newt chuckles and looks away, but Percival can see the evident sadness welling in his sapphire orbs.

 

“I may not believe in the soulmate nonsense, but I find myself incapable of hating you. Just the thought of hating you repels me a lot. You are my savior, after all.”

 

“No, of course not! The aurors are the one saving you from-” Newt rebuts, but his argument is short-lived, being quickly interrupted by Percival.

 

“Goldstein says it’s you who formulate the plan of locating me through your magical creatures. Therefore it’s obvious that you are the one saving me from that sick twisted bastard,”  Percival finds his lips curling up at the sight of Newt’s face lighting up at his words, as if he is someone who is rarely praised and receiving a scarce compliment from someone of importance to him. Perhaps this is true; Percival thinks to himself, Newt’s low self-esteem does not root from nowhere.

 

“Look, we are both reluctant towards whether the entire soulmate mechanism will work on us. Perhaps we can take it slowly, one step at a time? We can first be friends. Then we will see if it really works us between us. Deal?” sparing a look at the magizoologist deep in thought, Percival suggests.

 

Newt nods, thinking that he may regret his choice at the later times of his life.

 

Yet he does not.

 

Rather, it is the best decision he has ever made.

 

 

Newt wakes up at 7:00a.m. sharp, just like what he has done in the past, and carries on with his daily routine., unless he is burdened by certain late night activities that he shares with his soulmate the previous night on bed. Otherwise, he follows the routine of waking up at 7:00a.m. sharp. Of course, he only leaves bed after untangling himself from Percival’s limbs – the stern director is secretly a keen hugger in his sleep – and pressing the man a gentle morning kiss.

 

He finishes brushing his teeth and tending his personal hygiene at 7:10. At 7:30, he has already finished his breakfast, consists of English breakfast tea as well as traditional British breakfast – the same food and drinks every day, not forgetting to leave a cup of black coffee for Percival, who should be exiting their shared room at this time of the day.

 

It is always at 7:40 when he descends into his case to feed his diurnal creatures their first meal, as well as tending the newborns with suitable food – more often than not magically synthetic milk, and taking care of the sick ones. At 8:00a.m., Percival goes down into the case to join him with his routine of tending animals. He has even picked up the habit of referring himself to their animals’ daddy which the creatures gladly embrace.

 

He leaves the case at 8:45, after spending over an hour with his beloved animals – along with Percival of course.  Then, the two of them dress up and prepare for apparition to MACUSA, sometimes an hour or two late for work because a certain someone cannot keep his hands off Newt’s body when he undresses himself. But of course nobody dares to utter a word regarding the director and his sweetheart being late.

 

Newt’s schedule is disrupted, yes. But he welcomes the change wholeheartedly, especially when he is confronted by a better routine.

**Author's Note:**

> Besides, Newt is not entirely sure whether his soul mate will be able to withstand his frantic craze about magical creatures or his urge to chase around beasts every now and then.  
> The computer asks me whether I was trying to say breasts instead of beasts for that one and I literally choked. Oh God no please imagine Newt chasing around breasts nah that won't be true he is too bent to chase around breasts (nope stfu)
> 
> and thanks for reading! Thanks for putting up with me for this weird thing that i have no idea why i wrote ! 
> 
> the title makes no sense i know  
> sound is a wave so i was like ok just randomly call it with something related to waves and there we go


End file.
